The Silencer
by Mistress Sona
Summary: This is a story with an OC and it's in an AU. Kana's a bounty huntress and she meets some rather troublesome people. Please review and help me with anything you want to ask. I'd like some feedback. The cover image is not really relevant to anyone in the story. It's just me.
1. Chapter 1

Hello…Mistress Sona here…Um, so I was originally XxZoruaTheEpicxX. I've been bored lately so I've decided to start writing again and wanted to start a clean slate so I deleted my stories and changed my name. I'm not that good at writing, but I will try my best. So please, enjoy! ~ Mistress Sona

Chapter 1- Introductions

She sighed and brushed her petite fingers through her pristine white hair, making it flash silver in the moonlight. Intelligent gold eyes blinked through the darkness as the long-haired girl crept through the darkness.

"Est…Hunt!" ordered the girl.

Rustling through the brush had alerted the unsuspecting prey and it now looked around with weary eyes, tired from running away.

The "prey" turning around to the sound of steps, petrified by fear, was mere inches from the gaping jaws of a silent beast.

Having heard the snap of a neck and a satisfied snort, Kana gracefully walked to her companion, Est, and picked the beaten body up, stuffing it into a sack.

"Good work," she praised him and swiftly hopped onto Est's back, "Let's go back home…"

Est grunted in response and began to run through the forest, his pelt a silver streak through the dark shadows. Many sprites and fairies came out to watch the dire wolf retreat to the city of hunters, Vandead Karnival.

Slowing down to a stop, Est barked in front of the towering gates of the city.

"Alright, alright! I got it, you mangy mutt!" a man voiced out, turning a lever and opening the gates to the pair.

Kana narrowed her eyes in response to the gatekeeper's insults, but Est kept moving, a snarl barely held back as his lips curved into a feral grin. She stayed silent and flipped her hood up, as Est had given her the signal by moving on. At a time like this, she would've liked to retort back with a snarky comment, but it wouldn't have bode well for her name. She was known as the "Silencer", for being an extremely stealthy bounty hunter that assassinated quickly. Yes, she was a bounty hunter, one that hunted humans AND monsters.

Unfortunately, the Silencer was well known throughout the city and many sought out the identity of this unknown hunter. The only leads they ever had on them were that it was a man with a dire wolf of silver. Nobody believed that such a powerful bounty hunter was a girl!

As Kana and Est traversed through the city, some onlookers could only gape at the massive wolf on the rooftops and were astonished at how the heck someone was riding it. She hated going through the city because it always ended badly and that somebody wou-

" KYAAAAAAA! It's the SILENCER!" a tourist called out.

"What?.. Where?" bystanders chorused out.

Kana was already tired from tracking this particular gargoyle, she had to wait a month for it to come out of hiding and now some stupid tourist couldn't keep their mouth shut. Sighing, she looked into Est's blue eyes with a defeated look and he understood.

Est crouched onto his haunches and sprung out of the shadows, soaring over the heads of the people. Kana was cautious and hugged her hood to her head. Est enjoyed the surprised looks of awe and basked in the moonlight, the wind whipping through his fur. The wolf bounced between roofs and finally arrived at their destination.

"Thanks Est," Kana was grateful to her friend and looked at the pristine wood building and then glanced at the sign, SAKAMAKI GUILD, "Stay here, I'll be back soon…"

Est whined and sat near the dark burgundy door, waiting for his white haired partner.

Kana hauled the sack off his back and pushed open the intricate doors.

CRASH!

She mentally groaned and only tightened her hood. Walking through the drunken patrons, she reached a wide marble stairway that curved up to booths that held bounty clerks. Her eyes sought through the crowd for the two men she obviously knew were the source of the broken window.

Eyes scanning the crowd until she saw another familiar face, one that she didn't want to see…And it looks like that face seems to already be heading towards her.

"Silencer, what brings you to this fine establishment tonight? Is it the need for my love," Kana's hand "slips" and she shows off an exotic silver knife, "Ara ara, so it's a bounty then? Aww, I wanted to get to know you more though, mister Si-len-cer~"

Kana wants to scoff in disgust but holds it in as Laito chuckles mischievously and points her into the right direction, and then goes off to seduce the pretty woman he saw earlier.

Walking up the stairs and to the nearest booth, Kana meets Reiji and both parties don't look very happy. Well one, the other one nobody knows because their face is concealed.

"Lowlife, state your business," Reiji was not in the mood to be greeting a Silencer wannabe after the stunt Ayato and Subaru just pulled, "If you are just lowly food in a disguise…I will not hesitate to punish you…"

Kana nearly snorted at the sadistic tone Reiji was using and placed the sack on top of the counter with a muffled thump. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a flyer.

Reiji, realizing it the impostor was not an impostor, huffed in annoyance that he couldn't vent and began taking out the sum needed to the Silencer.

Woken up by the window breaking, Shu sat up from one of the many plush couches in the place and immediately walked to the culprits. His steps were light and quick, his earphones now out. Kana followed his figure to two bodies sprawled onto the floor; nostalgic red hair coming into her vision and she merely gazed at the two siblings as they argued.

Suddenly, white hair came into her vision and she instinctively walked back. Subaru recovered from his accident and saw the mysterious Silencer looking over. Using inhuman speed, he now stood in front of said person.

"Che, what are you looking at? Stop staring, runt." Subaru pushed through and went to the upper personal quarters, slamming the door in the process.

Kana was not amused and grabbed her money, wanting to get out of the place before any more headaches showed up. She was about to walk through the door, to freedom when a hand stopped her.

"Oi, you in the cloak, who are you? Why do you always wear that cloak?" Ayato demanded, he had stalked off after Shu had reprimanded him and he was not in a good mood.

Kana's arm twitched and she wished to slit the guys throat with her silver knives. Calming herself down and assessing the situation, she ducked under Ayato's arm and walked through the doors to Est.

"Est, hurry! Home…Please.." she sighed out and swung herself onto his back, forgetting to secure her hood.

"Oi! Did you just ignore me?!" Ayato yelled and burst out from the doors to see the figure on their silver steed.

Ayato stared at the fleeing hunter and could make out the smallest hint of silver tresses; they had broken free from the confines of the Silencer's hood and glinted in the moonlight.

"Silver, huh? I'll find out who you are!" Ayato said to no one in particular, but 5 pairs of ears had heard his declaration.

"Ne…Ayato who are you talking about? Is it the…Silencer?" Kanato gleefully says, Ayato only turns to him with a smirk.

Kanato holds Teddy closer and smiles creepily.

Kana's Home

Kana jumps off Est as he descends to a secluded little island.

The island itself had a large tree and was surrounded by a crystal clear lake. The tree was a silvery willow and the leaves were different shades of blue. The lake contained many varieties of marine life and mermaids tended to linger here before reverting back to humans during their journeys through the forests of Karnival. Lots of the local wildlife enjoyed resting near the banks of the lake and could only look upon the island. Nothing dared to roam the island and expect to live so they usually stayed near the shore, away from the little landmass in the lake. It's not like they could reach it anyway.

Kana waved her arm and a once hidden tree house could now be seen. She smiled faintly and dropped her hood; white hair cascaded down her back to reach her waist. Est walked beside Kana, towards an area that had been cleared and was void of any furnishings, not to mention there was a hole in the roof to allow light to drift into that spot.

Allowing herself to audibly sigh in relief, Kana plopped onto a simple white bed and laid there, eyes drooping and sleep overtaking her mind.

Est came back and shrunk to the size of a husky and laid beside the girl, content with his spot, he drifted off as well.

Well, I'm done… Is it okay? Is it bad? Please tell me any anything you would like me to add or take out. I've watched this anime before and my friend is really obsessed with it. I'll try to update regularly and will accept any help from anyone. I appreciate the people reading this. Thank you for reading. ~ Mistress Sona


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Mistress Sona here… So I've gotten some of the basics down and have decided to update maybe 4 or 5 times a week. I'll try to keep updating regularly and will eagerly listen to any suggestions. I'm not a hardcore Diabolik Lovers fan but I'm enough to know who's who and what's happening. So this is the newest chapter, it won't include much of the actual characters. This'll probably be a chapter solely on Kana and a sneak at what she might encounter. So without further ado, please enjoy the 2** **nd** **chapter of "The Silencer". ~ Mistress Sona**

 **Chapter 2- Problems**

"Est hand over my katana…now…" Kana panted out, reaching to grab the weapon.

Est grinned and sidestepped out of the way. He was amused at her tiredness and simply enjoyed being a troublemaker.

Kana, however, was not amused. She spent months creating the weapon and was not going to let it become a plaything.

"Est, give me the katana. I'd prefer not losing a katana to such a trivial matter." Kana huffed out and reached out to him once again.

Est let out a playful bark and bounded out the doorway. He was going to have fun and that was it. His blue eyes glimmered in excitement and he headed towards the city, knowing the girl would chase after him.

Kana groaned in frustration and rummaged through a chest. She wasn't going to go out there in shorts and a t-shirt.

Est had taken her prized katana and strapped the sheath to his muscular forearm before she could do anything.

" _He's going to die…"_ Kana thought and shoved a few knives into a pouch hidden on her leg.

Somewhat satisfied with her outfit, Kana headed out into the morning sun. Wind began to swirl around her and she closed her eyes, exhaled and put her hand out. She opened her eyes and the molten gold orbs were replaced with a cold blue glare.

"Iku, Ryuu no Ao Hi! AOIRYUU!" she chanted and flicked her hand, blue fire flaring out and taking form.

A dragon burst from the surreal flames and roared with unmatched ferocity. The dragon itself was a vivid blue, matching the flames of which it burst forth, its

eyes were slits of obsidian black in a blaze of red, and the body was of an Asian dragon. Its scales were different shades of blue that changed as the beast writhed, accustoming itself to the space around. Atop the head, were sea green horns that were similar to a deer's? It was menacing with sharp, pure white teeth and talons, but a divine presence emanated from the beautiful creature. The iridescent dragon settled in front of the girl, a questioning look on his face.

"Lady Amaterasu? What seems to be the problem? Is it that ridiculous dog again?" Aoiryuu rumbled, his whiskers twitching in anxiety at the sight of his troubled master.

Kana sighed and ruffled her hair, launching herself onto the beast without a word. She wasn't in the mood to correct the dragon, nor was she in the mood to be remembering troublesome things.

"Ah, my mistake Lady Ama-… Ahem, Lady Kana, to the city I presume?" Aoiryuu questioned.

Kana nodded, her eyes reverting back to the luxurious gold gaze. Aoiryuu took off and became a shining blue line, almost like a comet.

Kana hadn't even bothered to wear a cloak; she only wore it whenever she had Est. The dire wolf was a key part to spotting "The Silencer" and many already knew Kana as "The Maiden of the Willow". She seemed too delicate to fight and many only saw her in the forest around the Silver Willow.

Not in her usual attire, Kana had resorted to a soft lavender cardigan over a simple white tank top, paired with light blue mid thigh shorts. She disliked sandals so she wore tan ankle boots and tied her hair into a high ponytail. Despite the longer strands being held back by the black bow, Kana's bangs strayed to the right side of her face, covering one golden orb. (I hope you guys have a better visual on her now… If anybody can, could you pass some tips on what Kana should wear when she's the Silencer? Also, I hope the outfit doesn't look seem too bad. I'm not very good when it comes to this stuff.)

 **With Est**

Est was bounding among the city people, not caring that the poor citizens were terrified out of their minds by this giant wolf beast wielding a katana.

" _Hehe, I wonder where they are now? I expected them to come earlier but maybe Kana had to summon someone..? It better not be HIM!"_ Est pondered, scoffing slightly at the thought of a giant blue lizard being summoned by his highly esteemed master.

Est lowered his ears and snarled at the thought and scared quite a few people. Realizing his mistake, he sheathed the katana and leaped onto the roof of a nearby noodle shop. Feeling threatening presences nearby, he sought out Kana, his ears perked and alert. He forgot all about his little "game" and concentrated on leading the dangers away, ready to spring into action.

 **With UNKNOWN**

"Tch, the wolf got away!" _ growled out and the figure leapt out of the shadows to follow the silver dire wolf.

"Ne, will we see the Silencer? I want to see what face he makes when he's crying. Isn't that great _? Oh how I would enjoy seeing his face, contorted in pain, the beauty of such anguish!" another one voiced out darkly, following the fleeting form of their companion.

"Oi, why am I with you idiots? When the hell did I say I was going to go with you?! Che, I'll kill you both when you realize this is all a waste of time!" _ threatened, trailing after the two "idiots".

 **With Kana and Aoiryuu**

"I SMELL THE BLOOD OF A WOMAN! WHERE ARE YOU?~" someone rasped out.

Aoiryuu growled and was about to pummel this guy, but Kana stuck out a hand.

Eyes only narrowing now, Aoiryuu felt the grip on his fur mane loosen and his eyes softened. He slowed down until he hovered above a large clearing filled with morning glories and waited for the culprit to show up.

"Well, if it isn't The Maiden of the Willow! What a nice…surprise… I don't think you would mind if… I TOOK A BITE OUTTA YOUR PRETTY LITTLE FACE!" the vampire cackled and lunged at Kana… Only to bite air, a shadow crossing over his face and fiery red eyes gazed at him from above.

Kana flipped over and glared at him, her destructive power already began to gather into her knives as she proceeded to pull a few out. Her blazing red eyes started to become tinged with purple. Her aura becomingly increasingly powerful and the air became violent, riling the flowers.

The vampire, pressured under the tense atmospheric power of pure killing intent, became extremely nervous and his hands became sweaty and clammy. He darted his crazed purple eyes through the area, searching, hoping for an escape.

" _I don't want to die! I don't want to DIE! I DON"T WANT TO DIE!"_ he frantically chanted in his mind, sweat pouring down his forehead and noticed a giant silver blur heading towards them.

Kana watched her opponent warily and lunged at the man, knives equipped and her eyes a fierce ruby, the purple tinge fading away as she let the bloodlust consume her ever so slowly. She wasn't going to lose a good katana just because some idiot decided to try and kill her.

The vampire realized he was distracted and turned toward the girl, only to see a knife planted into his stomach. He looked at her, the rage inside her ruby eyes were enough to get him sobbing. His eyes started tearing up and his knees shook from pure fear.

"ACK! NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!," he pleaded, his abdomen leaking blood, "LET ME LIVE PLEASE! PLEASE! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! PLEASE!" his eyes never leaving Kana's crimson orbs, he threw himself on the floor wailing.

Kana was confused; such a vampire didn't deserve to live, yet she saw herself in him.

 _Kana's Memories_

" _Hime! Look at yourself!," a shadow sneered,_ _You're pathetic! Weak! Useless! You deserve to die! If you can't complete such an easy task then you aren't meant to hold the title Hime! NO! You don't deserve the right to stay in this household even!"._

" _No…Please! Let me live…Le-" an 5 year old Kana begged before another shadow's foot came down onto her head, grinding her face into the hard earth._

 _She nearly blacks out as more and more shadows crowded around, insulting her, hitting her…_

" _STOP!" a man's voice rings out, the sheer loudness allows Kana to stay conscious for a just a little bit more…_

 _She sees her savior, blindingly surrounded by light, and blacks out._

 _Only to be lifted by strong-arms and-_

 **Present**

BOOM!

"Lady Kana, I'd advise you to get out of that tree now." Aoiryuu called, his eyes shifting to the gray mutt that almost killed milady.

Est pawed out of the large crater and shook petals of blue and dirt off his pelt. Ears perked up and blue eyes narrowed, Aoiryuu realized something wasn't right and began to tense up.

By now, Kana had gotten out of the tree that she had miraculously landed into. She had seen Est coming in and instinctively back flipped out of the way. She brushed herself off and went to check the area for the vampire she had wounded.

Est suddenly growled, his ears flat against his skull, and body poised to strike as 3 figures walked out into the clearing, avoiding the giant crater in the middle of it.

"Yo, Maiden of the Willow! Care to explain why the Silencer's mutt came running to you?" a teen with ruby hair questioned.

Kana relaxed, as it was only Ayato and his brothers Kanato and Subaru…

" _Wait…What?,"_ Kana wondered, _"Why are 3 of the Sakamaki brothers here..?"_.

"Tch, OI! Are you deaf or something? Can't you hear me!?" Ayato snapped.

Est was getting a little annoyed with the redhead and took a step towards him, his mouth inching forward to grab unsheathe the katana strapped to his forearm.

Aoiryuu moved forward as well, his tail curling around Kana slightly, as to protect her. He scrunched his snout and let out a low growl. He showed off his teeth and flexed his talons.

At this point, Kanato was grinning and brought out a hammer, stained with a dark substance (probably blood). The hammer was a dark gray, wrapped around the handle was some gauze and purple liquid oozed from unknown sources on the hammer.

Subaru had taken out his mother's knife and slipped out a couple of throwing knives. The silver glinted in the sunlight and his ruby eyes narrowed, ready to fight at a moments notice.

"Ara ara, no need to become so hostile everyone~," Laito purred as he walked between both parties, flashing a cheeky grin at Kana, "Ne Ayato~ Who told you that you could go outside?".

Kana walked to Est and took the katana away, whispering, "Lose them, then come home…".

The tense air lessened a little and Ayato tch'd in annoyance, before walking off.

Laito smiled at the 3 brothers, a flash in his eyes, a dangerous stare that didn't fit right onto his relaxed aura and smiling face. He chuckled and began to walk off as well, leaving 2 more brothers.

"Ayato…I'm going to send you to hell," Subaru cursed and glared at Est, "Che…Don't think I forgot about you, you're going to go to hell too! Stupid flea-bitten mutt, causing all of this!".

Subaru stalked off, disappearing into the dark shadows of the forest. Leaving only Kanato, whom was creepily staring at Kana.

"Ne, why don't you show me your beautiful pain next time? Pain suits everyone~ The cries, the tears, and the distorted faces! Hahaha! Utskushi daiyo ne?" Kanato joyfully laughed out, his grin widening and his eyes becoming crazed.

He stared at Kana, studying her and making her uncomfortable. He stopped smiling and walked off, Teddy in hand and the hammer nowhere to be seen.

Kana sighed and looked at Est with accusing eyes.

Est merely whined, acting cute and cuddled up to her. Aoiryuu scoffed and scooped his master up, taking her home. Est, slightly annoyed at his actions, ran towards their home too.

The only things left in the valley were the scattered petals of the destroyed morning glory, fluttering in the wind. The winds circled the giant crater, petals following, and went out into the sky. Sapphire eyes followed them, purple hair was ruffled by the wind.

 **So, I tried updating another chapter as fast as I could. I appreciate the 2 reviews I got! Thank you Bad Ass Female Fighter and ReverseHaremFan1123 for the encouraging reviews. I've written a 2000 word chapter just for that! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. ~ Mistress Sona**


End file.
